masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNC: Lost Freighter
I've removed the line, "If you look closely at Jacob after you turn his life support off, you can notice that his head moves slightly and his eyes flicker open very quickly." because the character model's animation actually has flickering eyes the entire time (even after the life support has been shut down). --ashtonium 00:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's just a glitch. Some characters that have special cinematic attributes even have two sets of eyelids (eg, Shepard). 00:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Editor's Footnote - Paragon & Renegade Points I was able to run through this quest a few times and ran through the following choices: 1) read all three logs, kill Julia, leave life support running; 2) read all three logs, kill Julia, disable life support; and 3) read no logs, disable life support, kill Julia. In none of the above choices were any alignment points awarded, positive or negative. This, despite the fact that "pulling the plug," so to speak, is couched as the merciful option (i.e. allowing Jacob to "die with dignity."). There doesn't appear to be a way to save Julia. Andaryn 14:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I also found it weird that whether I leave Jacob on life support or not, Kaidan always says "You did the right thing, commander." I'm guessing this is to avoid any controversy about euthanasia, but still, you'd think someone would have an actual opinion. --Tullis 14:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::To quote Chef:"Children, I'm not touching that one with a 40 foot pole." Rmag37 08:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, euthanasia seems like a better option than leaving the machines on, but still in a ship floating dead in space. Unless the choice is between euthanasia or having a retrieval team transport him to a medical facility for further testing, it's not really a choice. Uecasm 01:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::All the evidence on the freighter says that his brain was deprived of oxygen for too long, leaving him brain dead. No amount of testing could restore his higher brain functions. ArmeniusLOD 06:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: In ME2, we find that they can somehow reverse such damage... 16:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: For what it's worth, Liara behaves the same ("That was the merciful thing to do, commander.") regardless of what you do with the machine. Yeah but would Cerberus be interested in some guy that is not really important so what would be the point. :Yeah, it cost Cerberus more than 4,000,000,000 credits to bring back Shepard. It's hardly practical to do to just anyone. --ArmeniusLOD 00:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) life support I think the paragon/renegade aspect of this was left out because it being such a divisie topic assigning points to one decision would be taken as an endorsement of one side as get someone all upset. Weird glitch I'm playing the PS3 version, and I followed this guide's directions by closing the two doors before examining the medical log. This left Julia stuck in the cargo area. So I encountered her in a corner created by stacks of crates, and Kaiden used Lift, lifting her up through the ceiling and into space. I can see her through the transparent ceiling standing on the roof of the ship above me, just chilling there with her gun pointing at nothing. I can't kill her, so I had to reload the game...